Why Ami Doesnt Like Water Pokemon
by Pixel-Praxi
Summary: Ami is terrified of water and has a bit of loathing for water pokemon, even if theyre cute... this is why . (very short)


"But Trey, we aren't even allowed this far, and Kissifur didnt come with us either... hnnnng~, why wont you tell me why we're going so far out n the woods~!?" Ami complained to her little brother for the millionth time since they had left the house. Their parents didn't approve of them wondering around but both of them did any way, and at this point, Trey had found something that he had desperately wanted to show his older sister and some how convinced her to fallow him. Trey was only 7; Ami 10, but he wondered farther than she did because he never got in as much trouble as she did.

"Ami, if you just fallow me, you'll find out. I promise you'll like it." He said smiling back at her as they pushed through more brush. The two had been walking for about twenty minutes so far and Ami had feared her brother had gotten them lost. not long after, Trey turned to his sister with his index finger to his mouth and a stern look on his usually smiling, happy-go-lucky face. Ami instantly stopped and silenced herself, her brother waited a moment before turning back and slowly pushing aside some of the bush that was in front of them, reviling a small marsh with a Marshtomp and a Swampert busying themselves around a small nest of 3 eggs, an average size for a Mudkip litter.

Ami went to look closer, seeing as she hadn't seen a real live Swampert before, but stepped on a twig causing it to snap. Trey snapped his head back to look at his clumsy sister, eyes wide and muscles tense. So did the pokemon parents. Ami stood frozen staring at the angered water pokemon until her brother grabbed her arm and started running. She nearly fell when he spun her around to do so, but quickly caught her footing and fallowed not far behind him.

"Faster Ami!" Trey yelled over his shoulder as he dodged trees; coming from Fortree the two were pretty fast, like most people there, but Trey was swifter than his sister. He was usually better at every thing they did. Ami tried to push herself faster but simply couldn't, she could hear at least one of the pokemon chasing them but her legs were already pumping as fast as they could.

"Swaaaaaaaa~mp!" The pokemon called out before seending mud bombs at the fleeing children that had come to close to its nest for its liking. The bombs barley missed Trey, but one splattered just in front of Ami and caused her to slip and fall. Her father was really going to lay it on her for getting so dirty when she got home. If she got home. Ami turned to see her great blue pursuer looking fully enraged and very close; the sides of its mouth were leaking as it got ready for a water gun, or even a hydro pump attack. Ami screwed her eyes shut and put her arms in front of her to try to block some of the force she knew would come her way, the image of the giant blue monster forever burned into her brain.

"Meganium! Use Reflect!" a voice said some where to the side of the girl, and a large mirror-like shield appeared in front of her, turning the hydro pump attack right back at the Swampert. Ami watched, Wide eyed and in terror, her eyes focused on the water being stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" asked a girl as she ran up with her Meganium, which was still watching the water pokemon in front of them all, now shaking off the water it had created and even more angry and in a since, growling.

Ami nodded and looked up at a girl, not to much older than herself, she had long dirty blonde hair like her little sister but purple eyes and darker skin than her and her family had (which wasn't saying much since only her father and Trey had skin that wasn't super pale). The girl pulled out a pokeball and released a Typhlosion, "Ty, I want you to take that girl home and come back when you're done." she ordered it, it obeyed, letting Ami get on its back before bolting off. Ami looked back to see the Meganium using vine whip to subdue the Swampert and then her view was quickly obstructed by trees and foliage.

Ami Clung tight to the fire pokemon's fur and wondered where her brother had gone. hopefully he had gotten home safely.


End file.
